


美人跳

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: “我现在什么意思！你明白吗！”金珉奎委屈又娇艳地看着他，全圆佑被这风卷残云的一吻吓得呆住。金珉奎看他呆住更是气不过了，“都叫我老婆了！怎么还这样！你才是笨家伙！”“啊，原来老婆真想当我老婆。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 11





	美人跳

《美人跳》  
“所以，要来喝杯咖啡吗？”眼前穿着吊带短裙的火辣性感美女扭捏着问他，全圆佑义正严辞地挥挥手：“这大晚上喝咖啡我会睡不着的，你自己上去吧。”听完这话，刚刚还面若桃花的美女一下子由晴转雷阵雨，“喂！你有没有眼力劲儿啊！”

全圆佑冷笑一声，老子不仅有，老子还太有眼力劲儿了，一眼就看穿你在仙人跳老子！

今天是全圆佑期待了很久的漫展，宅男全圆佑穿上舒适的T恤和短裤就出去了，乱得和鸟窝一样的头发被罩在渔夫帽里，托了托自己的黑框眼镜，背上自己的黑色斜挎包就出门了。

他低下头在人满为患的漫展里走来走去，专注寻找着自己喜欢太太的摊位。他对周边着装清凉的coser并不是全无兴趣，但他总是看一眼就能发现一些装扮错误的地方，这让专业宅男难以忍受，那些以cos为名实则卖肉的人，都该遭受他二次元警察的斥责！

前面的人群又围成一团，全圆佑抬头看，里面是个穿着吊带短裙的漂亮女孩儿，比起之前那些人妆倒是淡许多，也不是和其他女孩一样把自己的脸当墙皮一样刷白漆，而是完全不遮掩自己偏黑的健康皮肤，显得靓丽又性感。

那个女孩儿正坐在中间喋喋不休着自己喜欢的CP，左手拿着笔正在画签绘，身边的人拿着相机对着她一阵猛拍，大概是个有名的太太。

但可惜了，她画的CP是全圆佑喜欢的对家，他绕开人群，有些不满地说了一句：“这么难嗑都嗑的下去。”那句自言自语似乎被中间那个女孩儿听见了，还在不停画画的她冷哼一声，故意大声地说：“嗑CP各自有各自喜好，你觉得难嗑就别嗑，我又没按你的头要你嗑。”

全圆佑才不肯在这种场合和有名的对家太太吵起来，还是个长得不错的漂亮女孩，怎么吵自己都不占优势，他不紧不慢就走了，幸好他喜欢的太太摊位距离不远，他兴冲冲就过去了。

我的幸福就在前方，谁乐意和傻逼同存亡。

全圆佑安安分分在后面排队，能和自己喜欢的太太接触，这事儿也太让宅男心旷神怡了！一扭头看见刚刚和自己明嘲暗讽的对家太太，躲在渔夫帽下面翻了个白眼，虽然品味不行，但确实是个大美女，多看几眼脸又不看她的画，自己不会吃到屎，反而还大饱眼福。

喜欢的太太飞快地画了一个签绘给全圆佑，“男粉很少见啊。”全圆佑装作冷酷其实羞赧地回答：“宅男很常见吧。”随便聊了几句就走了，全圆佑有些后悔怎么没和喜欢的太太表达自己的满腔爱意，但他确实不太擅长和陌生人交谈。

全圆佑闲闲把整个漫展逛了好几圈，买了一些自己喜欢的本子、徽章之类的周边，走出门的时候天都已经黑透了。趁着自己难得出门，他去了一家周边惦记很久的饭店吃饭。

吃完饭之后，全圆佑往家走，心里惦记着要回去看新番，路灯下看到有几个人围着什么。

“你们滚啊！”  
“漂亮姐姐，就和我们去喝一杯吧，用不了多久的。”

全圆佑看着里面的女孩很眼熟，大晚上穿着清凉果然很危险，戴着眼镜却还是习惯眯着眼睛去看。

是漫展里那个对家太太，她眼神中的抗拒太明显，尤其是在看到全圆佑后求助的眼神，全圆佑这人虽然是个宅男，但归根到底也是个男人，面对漂亮美眉完全没有抵抗能力。

“老婆。”  
全圆佑长腿一迈，从人群缝隙中拉住了金珉奎的手，那几个男人骂骂咧咧的要转过身去，全圆佑镇定自若把金珉奎搂在怀里，“我来晚了，回家吧。”说罢扫了那群人一眼，金珉奎低低回应一句，手主动勾上了全圆佑的后腰。“以后见到其他男人要说自己有老公了，笨丫头。”全圆佑用鼻尖蹭了蹭金珉奎的耳朵，之后就带着她快速离开这段地方。

等走出了很长一段路，到了一块人流量较大的闹市区，全圆佑才松开了金珉奎，“吓着了吧？刚刚没有问过你就搂着你走了，真是很抱歉。”金珉奎显然还惊魂未定，眼妆都给泪水弄花了，染着酒红指甲的手抓着全圆佑的衣角：“我……我叫金珉奎，能拜托你送我回家吗？怎么样都可以，给你画你的cp都行！”全圆佑给她逗笑了，这个让步对二次元来说可堪比生命的抉择！他从包里摸出纸巾给她擦已经花掉的眼线和睫毛膏：“没关系，画自己喜欢的就好了，我会送你回去的，走吧，告诉我你家在哪。”

幸好并不是太远，走几步路就能到。金珉奎原本拉着全圆佑的衣角，全圆佑无奈地说：“衣服会被拉坏。”金珉奎改而拉住了全圆佑的挎包背带。全圆佑没有尝试找任何话题去聊天，毕竟对家有什么好聊的，难保他俩不在路上吵起来。

到了金珉奎家楼下，全圆佑为避免尴尬，主动说目送金珉奎上楼，金珉奎却害羞地问要不要上来喝杯咖啡。

全圆佑感受到了浓浓的危机气息，眼前的女孩散发着无止境的魅力和诱惑，他虽然宅在家，但警讯可没少看，

这女的是不是想趁机敲诈老子？老子只是一个宅男！莫得钱财啊！！！！！！！

这边的金珉奎也是给全圆佑气红了脸，在全圆佑搂着她一路走的时候，她就已经看见全圆佑藏在渔夫帽和黑框眼镜底下那张精致清冷的脸。

妈的，好帅，虽然宅男，但好他妈帅啊。

金珉奎这一路没少偷看全圆佑，搂着这男的纤细的腰，靠着这男的宽大的肩，还能压到他结实的胸，金珉奎心痒痒了，自己今天捡到宝了。

就算自己害臊，就算那人是对家，今晚这一炮她也势在必得！

全圆佑毅然决然拒绝了她的请求，金珉奎气得一把将他扯过来，送上自己的涂着Dior999的性感双唇，TF20眼影的珠光色在黑夜中熠熠生辉。

“我现在什么意思！你明白吗！”金珉奎委屈又娇艳地看着他，全圆佑被这风卷残云的一吻吓得呆住。金珉奎看他呆住更是气不过了，“都叫我老婆了！怎么还这样！你才是笨家伙！”

“啊，原来老婆真想当我老婆。”

金珉奎被压在自己的粉红小棉被上的时候，全圆佑是这样说的。

遮不住几两肉的吊带和短裙被完好无损地剥落下来，毕竟宅男也并没有那样的力道撕烂它们。

纤细的腰、丰满的胸和修长的腿，每一样都是从漫画里走出来的运动部大美人才具有的特质。全圆佑揉着她的胸口，“老婆画同人的时候，会不会是看着自己的裸体画的人体？”说完又从上摸到下，检视一般严肃说：“不对，老婆可比她们都好多了。”

这是什么不要脸的宅男，刚开始装成那样，现在骚话一句一句的，金珉奎几乎要捂着脸不敢看他了，

“老婆长得也比纸片人漂亮，我想亲老婆的嘴。”全圆佑把她的手高举过头顶，一只手就能掌控住金珉奎两只手腕子，低下头去和她接吻，四瓣嘴唇交缠不休。

“老公，老公！”金珉奎早就按捺不住了，扭动着臀部要全圆佑去碰一碰，她空窗太久，这时候遇上个极品，就算是对家也要好好爽一爽。

“老婆出水了。”全圆佑的手摸了进去，还给她看属于自己下身的粘稠液体，“那老婆会不会也和漫画里一样潮吹。”金珉奎这时候也放开了胆，挣开他的手，主动搂着他的脖子：“那要看你，行不行。”

因为金珉奎一句安全期不用带套，全圆佑还真就抬着枪插进去了，前头的东西咕噜噜地吐水，全圆佑才不帮她抚慰，反而埋头舔弄着金珉奎的胸部，樱桃都给他咬肿了。

“你动一动！”金珉奎又要哭了，全圆佑连忙挺了挺胯部，“老婆老婆，急的话就自己动一动，把腰挺起来。”“你！你怎么这么坏啊！”金珉奎真得哭了，泪汪汪地往上送自己的腰， 努力把全圆佑的东西吃下更多。

被金珉奎这么一撩拨，全圆佑这个宅男哪还受得了，也就不客气了，压着金珉奎就往里送自己的东西，金珉奎这嘴里也是一阵乱喊：“老公……哥哥……老公……你的几把好热好烫啊，我要死了，真得要爽死我了。”“老婆从哪里学来的骚话，好骚，和老婆的穴一样骚。”全圆佑停顿了一下，金珉奎的软肉又前赴后继地跟上来，“但我最喜欢这样的老婆了，想和老婆一起看18禁，再把所有姿势都试一次。”

“好………哥哥我…我要来了，我死了死了……唔……啊！”金珉奎的声音突然尖细起来，全圆佑却不动了：“叫老公，不叫老公不操。”金珉奎不假思索就用腿夹着他的腰：“老公快给我这个骚货吃精液吧，我真得好想吃老公的大肉棒！”

全圆佑猛烈冲刺起来，金珉奎白软的胸部被顶得一晃一晃，漂亮的像是刚做出来的棉花糖。在射出来的一瞬间，他感觉到金珉奎的深处也有一个水球被顶破，猛地浇在他的性器上。

“老婆！老婆好厉害，还会潮吹，比我的精液还要烫。”全圆佑对着脱力的金珉奎又亲又咬，金珉奎害羞地别过脸：“你少臭不要脸。”

“老婆，和我一起看黄漫再做一次吧。”  
“老婆别把腿叠起来，我知道你流水想做了，这样不止痒，老公的几把才止痒。”

“就你会胡说！我还不知道你叫什么！你就老婆老婆的！”金珉奎杏眼圆睁，等着搂她进怀里的全圆佑，全圆佑笑嘻嘻地说：“我叫全圆佑，你老公那个全，你哥哥那个圆，你对家那个佑。”“那我叫什么？”金珉奎在嘴里细细念了一次全圆佑的名字，之后又问他，全圆佑亲亲她的脸蛋：“金珉奎，老婆的金，美女的珉，仙人跳的奎。”

TMI：  
“老婆，你今天画我的CP吧？”  
“你想得美！”  
“……”  
“啊！轻点！你再在床上说对家CP！我就再也不和你做爱了！”  
“别介！CP哪有老婆重要！”  
“那你立刻给我看一篇我的CP的同人文。”  
“……老婆，我有洁癖。”


End file.
